A Storm Called Illusion
by ExodusofDreams
Summary: The storm of the century rages and Cat runs right through it. She arrives at Jade's doorstep, cold, wet and miserable. Jade lets the redhead inside to discover what insanity possessed her friend to make such a dangerous journey. As the events come together Jade finds that to help Cat in the present she must confront her own past. Perhaps the pair aren't so different after all.


**ONESHOT!  
**

**Thank you so much to my beta OreosGoRawr. This story wouldn't have possible without all your help and suggestions.**

**Dedicated to a special friend. You know who you are. Love you!**

**Rated T**

**A Storm Called Illusion  
**

* * *

Cat ran. The sky was dark with angry clouds and rain pelted the earth in torrents. The thin veils called clothing that covered her body were soaked thru-and-thru, and she still ran. Unforgiving, hard, cold liquid drops of pure misery plunged into exposed skin almost like pellets. They exploded as tiny smarting beads, like a million ceaseless micro-bee stings. Yet none of this mattered, even as she ran head long through the deluge, sneaker-clad feet stomping through the multi-inch deep stream called a side walk.

No one in his or her right mind would be walking around in this kind of weather. No one was even driving on the road. Too bad for her because the ample amounts of water that threatened to drown everything, and everyone made traction problematic at best. Getting hit by a car or worse, that was the last thing Cat needed to have happen. Although after everything that had transpired, it would make her life considerably easier. Simply, she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. This was without question the lowest and most depressing day of her life. Jumping in front of a moving vehicle might stop all the pain that not only covered her body, but also had utterly torn her heart asunder.

_Why?_ Cat's consciousness screamed in distress. _Why__?_ And then, did so once more for good measure. _Why__?_

Family was everything. Family was supposed to be support. Family was supposed to be forever, and always. She might not be the closest to her brother, but she still loved him. She thought that he felt that way too, but now she knew how he really felt.

_I'm nothing but a joke._ Her mind cruelly reminded. _And even though you screamed and cried Mom didn't care did she?_Salt mixed with the liquid on her face meaning that more than just rain was making her cheeks wet.

_All she did was sigh and haul him away as usual._

That included even the deranged and borderline psychotic ideas and situations her brother was always getting into.

_But they often didn't involve you did they? Instead they became stories to joke about between friends. _

Despair welled up within the redhead as she literally swallowed the hard knot of truth down her throat.

_Until now._

That truth was a painful event that wasn't going to stop, or disappear. Even now she could feel her body shivering, and it wasn't curtsey of the storm.

That was why she ran. That was why she continued to run to a place where that pain and fear _might_ go away. She was a coward, and proud of it. She didn't like arguments, much less open fighting, and tonight far and above exceeded any and all of the former expectations. So she ran. She allowed her feet to move as if on autopilot. Step by sloshing-wet step, never stopping, and never to look back. She had been scared before but never like tonight. The events in her head never backed down, never slowed, and repeated like a horrible nightmare that was impossible. Unfortunately, this nightmare wasn't a dream, and it wasn't even Hell; it was reality and that made a getaway absolutely impossible.

_My own brother… why?_

Even the ultimate form of escape mattered not because neither storm, nor car, or her own hand would provide sanctuary. So she continued to run into the unknown, battling a force that exceeded any storm, surpassed any earthquake, went beyond the largest of supernovas: her own mind.

After turning another corner the destination, her sanctuary was in sight. In the sunlight the building would be a large mansion with expansive green lawns, with brick lined walks bordered by gardens of various sorts and colors. She always thought that this house was right from either a fairytale or picture-perfect postcard. Not tonight. No, this was different.

In the blackness and vengeance of this night it was impossible to see the beautiful colors. The ordinarily enchanted land that represented the house of her closest friend was a bleak, saturated swamp of doom. Lightning played in crocked, forked dances that made no sense, illuminating the swirling, dangerous volumes of clouds. Followed by deep rumbles and growls of angry thunder, Cat wasn't sure whether she was trembling or shivering. The terror in each footstep grew with each passing second. Each foot forward was like a deep sea anchor that threatened to drag her down and below the surface even as she raced up to the house.

The God of Thunder, Zeus himself seemed be fully enraged, venting pure hatred and spite earthward toward a small girl. Deadly arcs of electricity hit power lines, trees and homes. Streetlights flickered and died as the transformers on wooden poles high above exploded in a cacophony of white-blue sparks.

She was pleasantly surprised to hear the obnoxious growl of a running generator. That explained why the house had power unlike just about everything else. That also meant she didn't have to worry about tripping over vindictive lawn gnomes, or a temperamentally thorny rose bush, since the paths were illuminated. Having been here an incalculable number of times before, she ignored the main entrance and instead took the additional minute to run to a side door. Upon reaching the heavy wooden entrance, frantically she grabbed the brass knocker and slammed it down desperately.

* * *

Jade sighed for what must have been the millionth time. She was bored. Not only that, it was her favorite time of day – midnight – which meant that she was bored _and_ perfectly awake. Usually during such a severe storm this would have been pure paradise. She'd venture outside, hop on to the hammock on the front lawn, and become entranced by the majestic power of the storm. Unfortunately, _even she_ realized that tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. To do so would be utterly foolish. One of the trees in the backyard was testament to the destructive capabilities of Mother Nature after being blown apart by a lightning bolt.

"Urgh! I can't believe I'm stuck in this crappy house; on this crappy night all fucking long!" Jade ranted as she paced restlessly about the room, daring to look out one of the big windows as lightning cackled menacingly above, to be followed instantly by thunderous roars. "All I wanted to do was set off my stockpile of fireworks, but nooo the storm of the fucking century decided to happen." She continued not caring at all that there wasn't anyone in the room to listen.

For a second she seriously considered setting foot outside, but a blinding flash and ear shattering crash obliterated the temptation as Earth's largest spark collided with the lightning rod on the garage. "So much for that idea." Jade complained before performing a perfect belly flop on to the large couch in the center of the room. While flying through the air, she gave a curious glance to the waterlogged environment just beyond the glass. She shook her head in complete denial; it wasn't possible. No one in his or her right mind would be outside, much less _walking_ towards the door.

Naturally Jade did what she always did when she couldn't count on her mind being honest and was trying to play games and tricks: she ignored it. That notion was becoming increasingly harder because a noise from that _same_ direction at the front door happened again. And that noise was distinctly _not_ Mother Nature throwing a temper tantrum. "I must be losing my mind." Jade muttered into the pillow.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"This is why I should stop having coffee at midnight."

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"That's it! I knew I shouldn't have put mushrooms in my stir fry for dinner!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Cat didn't know what was worse. What her brother did to her, or being completely soaked to the bone. She also didn't know whether she was shivering because she was cold or scared; or whether her face was wet from tears or the rain. What she _did_ know was that she was becoming increasingly more desperate for her best friend to let her inside. The latest flash and blast of thunder reverberated deep into her very soul and made her shriek in terror. Hands covered both ears trying to make the assault on her eardrums go away. With a head that already ached the thunder wasn't doing any favor to improve her abysmal morale. On the verge of giving up Cat grasped the knocker in both hands and brought it down with renewed force. This time she didn't care about her face, or her hands, or her feet, or her fear, or the cold, or anything at all. She simply wanted inside.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The dark-haired girl sat up as the weird, and clearly unnatural sound, happened again and again. Not even thunder could make it disappear, and this peaked her curiosity. "Ok, maybe I'm not going insane. Joy. I was looking forward to having a padded room all to myself again." She frowned at that thought. Making the doctors irritated and confused in that institution was a blast. Not having to go to school was even better. She sighed at the happy memories; she deeply enjoyed her padded room. "Oh well. Hopefully this is all just a bad dream. If it is, perhaps I can go back for vacation. I'd love to terrorize the other patients there."

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

And yet, that damnable noise didn't go away. "WHAT? FINE!" I'm coming!" she shouted, jumping off the couch in aggravation. How _dare_ whatever it was take her away from the happy thoughts of telling bedtime stories to the nice boys and girls. Of course, these weren't stories of romance, joy or love, but horror, blood and despair. Seeing eyes squeeze shut and then moisten from terror; that was one of her favorite things to do. The fact that there weren't any children around to traumatize for a sizable fraction of their lives didn't matter. Simply, it was the thought that counted.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _Cat was about to bring down the handle again but the door suddenly opened, and light flooded out on to the porch, like a beautiful gate to heaven. Unfortunately, the sudden luminosity, a stark contrast to the blackness that her pupils were accustoming to, did no favors. The result were dots sparkling in eyes that had to shrink far faster then was comfortable, and caused her to painfully squint in the bright light.

Jade, on the other hand, suffered from no such handicap, but even still she required a few seconds to take in the soaked, shivering, form. "Cat?"

Half blinded, frantic out of her mind, and chilled to the bone Cat didn't wait for a response and instead dashed into the house, pushing a surprised Jade out of the way in the process.

_And here I thought I was going insane. Damn, too bad. Storm of the fucking century and the only lunatic that appeared was Cat. This had better be good!_ Jade thought as she closed the door and turned around to face the other girl. _Silently she sent a plea to the Gods' above that obviously weren't listening to send her back to the tranquility and happiness contained within the soft padded room._One glance at her companion and Jade knew two things. First, whatever reason Cat appeared at her home wasn't something pleasant. Second, it was doubtful she would be open to talking about whatever terrible thing happened. And third, her talking was certainly out of the question; unable to find a voice the brunette mentally sighed, took the intuitive and spoke first.

The fact that Jade's normally hostile and harsh voice came out not soft but _compassionate_ was louder then anything Mother Nature had conjured so far tonight. "Cat? What are you doing here?"

By now the whiteness that dotted Cat's eyes had dissipated, but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. Although she might be sopping wet and leaving a puddle on the polished hardwood; where she stood shivering, her mouth was drier then cotton, and her tongue was a close companion to the Sahara desert, and just like its' real-life counterpart, was getting drier still.

"Cat?" Jade said once more, stepping forward, taking in the sight of the trembling creature that stood in her room. "Cat?" she tried again. Now Jade was becoming concerned; this behavior was not at all like the animated girl. Usually Jade was greeted by a hug, or worse, was tackled outright. To have never occurred spoke very loudly, and alluded to very possible ill will.

The way Cat's eyes followed her, the way they remained laser locked, unwavering, tracing each and every step that Jade made as she approached, shook the dark-haired girl to her very core. She knew that look. She _basked_ in that look. The stare was one of pure terror, of dread out of control. Of a mind so traumatized it feared for its' very existence, but not today, not this night. And not on the person she called her closest friend. Tonight, for once in a very long time Jade remembered a time when _she_ felt that way. To see the echoes of a gloomy and dismal past sketched on a face of total and complete innocence made her uncertain.

If there was one thing that Jade _hated_ more than anything else, it was being uncertain. The redheaded demon of imaginative innocence she called not only Cat but also her closest friend was an expert at making her unsure. In many ways Cat was the embodiment of traits and a personality that she denied to show to the rest of the world.

The little girl within Jade was safely contained inside an emotional barrier of steel, built by an ominous past, and now invulnerable to the horrors of reality. Ironically, it was probably those same traits that she wished to keep hidden that had created a soft spot for the other girl. This was something that took Jade completely off guard; it made her _weak_. She _refused_ to be weak and that more than any singular factor made her _furious_.

How she was able to contain those extreme feelings was beyond comprehension because, despite how proficient she was at concealing her emotions, Cat was wearing her down. This time it wasn't her antics, or animated, energetic keenness for life; no it was her eyes. They lacked pleasure. They had no enthusiasm. They held no joy. They were the wounded mouse captured within the claws of a flying, hungry hawk; to whom no refuge was given as the inevitability of death and doom robbed all other rational thought. They were hysterically wide, brown-almost-black pupils that darted around frantically, as if searching for an escape route.

The look was haunting in the worst of ways. Jade wanted to run forth, to scream and shake Cat silly. She wanted to make the confused, devastated expression that was jarringly evocative of herself not that long ago disappear. Yet, she didn't. Those furious, unpredictable feelings that so badly wanted to erupt forth found no release. _How_ she was exactly able to contain those extreme reactions was beyond comprehension but somehow, someway Jade was able to do so. Controlled and kept in check not by the darkness that thrived on trepidation, but on the outreach of the long forgotteness of the creative, sensitive girl that resided deep within the shielded core of Jade's soul.

Even though Cat was an echo for everything that she loathed. Even though she was a mirror for well-founded fears to reappear. Even though she was a shadow for everything she refused to become again, Jade stood proud and defiant. Determined to see the darkness lifted from her best friend's soul. Resolute to see the sunny smile that was befitting the smaller girls stature. Unwavering with the intention to be harassed, and annoyed by a meddlesome redhead because all of this meant so much more than Jade would ever admit. And it was that reason, above all others, she refused to run, refused to retreat, and for once in the first time in what was an eternity, allowed herself to be weak.

Cat was still shivering. She was still soaked, dripping water on to a barren floor, and silent as a deer caught in the headlights about to be ran over by a speeding tractor-trailer. And none of this mattered because Jade said nothing and instead walked over until they were a mere footfall apart. Still no words passed as Jade offered both a small smiled that was full of understanding and empathy. And opened her arms in a silent invitation.

A flicker of recognition appeared in brown eyes, and in that fraction of a second a moment of clarity broke free from the fantastic fear. Just enough to override all other precautions; to offer just enough energy to weary legs and tired feet to traverse what could have been a million miles of ocean before clinging desperately to the other girl.

The instant Cat felt the other girl's arms enclose over and around her shoulders the landslide within her heart gave way. Guilt, anger, fear, sadness, the size of boulders gushed out of her eyes. Deep rumbles of resentment and hurt came forth as powerful sobs burst free that caused the small girl to quiver like a leaf caught in tornado. Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered. Nothing could matter because all she felt was the warmth in Jade's arms, an embrace that did nothing to warm her chilled body but served as fuel to something for something far more profound: her soul.

Minutes passed by and no sounds were made except for those, which came from Cat. Jade said nothing and remained fixed to the floor, feet frozen in place, and allowed the other girl to bleed her sorrow on to her shirt and shoulder. It didn't matter that she was supporting both of their weight. It didn't matter that more often than not she was annoyed senseless. It didn't matter that Cat was bringing up parts of personality that she hated. It didn't matter because Cat was in tatters, and _her_humanity, _her_ soul, the parts that Jade least understood and most denied, were fully in control. Everything else, all other concerns were secondary to the single most precious thing in her life: the person in her arms.

Time had no meaning as Jade embraced the other girl in a gesture that would have been completely unthinkable at any other point. Intuitively Jade realized that as much as Cat desperately needed the physical comfort and emotional support, there were was another issue that was quickly taking a much higher priority. Cat was cold, and in clothing that was still almost as wet as the falling rain outside. Jade wasn't sure whether the shivers that were rampant just minutes ago were slowing because of her presence and embrace or due to hypothermia; a condition that, if true, she couldn't allow to progress further.

Jade had never been one to cuddle, to hold, or to grab someone in a sign of affection, but for once, she was thankful for the chance. Cat, too involved in whatever terrors her mind was conjuring, was completely oblivious that they were moving across the floor. A carefully patient Jade diligently, and with the lightest bit of needling, guided her friend towards the bathroom.

As the pair crossed the precipice from the main area on to the tiled floor of the bathroom the motion-sensitive lights turned on. The abrupt, and artificial illumination turned a docile redhead, into a wildcat of activity. As fast as the darkness disappeared so did the meek, and compliant girl. Instantly she was animated, a cornered, wounded animal that roared, shrieked, bit and fought in a wonderful imitation as her much larger, feline counterparts.

The oh-so-recent-trauma rematerialized and flashed in front of Cat's eyes in more detailed, realism then any 3D movie, and surround sound system in existence. That was why Cat thrashed, fought bite, screamed and cried. Jade wasn't her best friend, she wasn't her protection; she was the demon in the dark. She was the Devil incarnated from the evilest of nightmares. Made even more unspeakable since waking up wasn't an option.

Since there was no escape, Cat didn't see a dark-haired girl. No. She saw the outline of her brother as he pulled the covers off. She felt the inescapable despair knowing that she was vulnerable; a fact that a moment later was cruelly, and even more painfully confirmed. She wasn't merely weak, but powerless as he grinned in pleasure while she screamed, and continued to do so for a long time.

Neither parent; mother nor father came to her rescue. Instead they took him away when he was done and left her in the greatest of distress, huddled in a sobbing, ball. Her parents did not love. They did not care. They were accomplices, aiding and abetting a friend-turned-enemy. They were like an earthquake that had shaken the perfect innocence of her reality. They had helped to promote her brother into the most fearsome, and frightening person she had ever known. The family unit that cherished and catered to her since the day she was born was damaged, torn asunder in a single moment.

The boundary in Cat's mind that regulated what was fiction and fact was blurred into one. Her emotions were her guide. What happened earlier again was an event that could _not_, and _would not_ happen again! Those powerful feelings, sensations that were fueled by the most primal and desperate of instincts dictated one thing, and one thing only: fight.

"Get off!" screamed Cat, while trying to bite Jade's arm.

"It's me!" Jade yelled, twisting and turning in sync with her flailing friend. "Cat! I'm your friend! It's me! It's Jade!"

"NO!" Cat snarled after another failed attempt to sink her teeth into Jade's flesh. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

How Cat was able to bend herself into the pretzel that her arms were starting to represent, Jade didn't know. What she _did_ know was that if something didn't change soon both girls were going to end up injured. Deep, long red lines were forming on Jade's forearms, trickles of blood visible courtesy of Cat Valentine's claws finding purchase.

"CAT!" Jade tried to negotiate again, and grabbed one of her wrists with her hand. "You're safe! You're with me!""

"NO! Not again!" responded a very unhappy Cat. Lacking the use of now both hands, she tried to knee Jade. "You can't! I won't! Please!"

Jade grunted as Cat succeeded in kneeing her not once, but twice. The first in the leg, the other the hip; neither was particularly painful. However, the pure distress and adrenaline that was fueling Cat's fight or flight instinct was starting to wean. Over the eternity that was a few minutes, screams had turned to sobs, punches and kicks, into subdued calmness. For that, Jade was thankful, but it didn't change the fact that her closest friend was still very wet, very cold, and in waterlogged clothing.

For the briefest of seconds Jade allowed one of her arms to disengage from Cat and reached passed the shower curtain to turn the water on. With the house being powered by the generator she knew that it would take a minute or two for the temperature to turn from frigid cold to liquid, body enveloping warmth. In the meantime Jade took another look at Cat, and almost wished she hadn't. If anything the lost, broken expression on the customarily enthusiastic teenager had somehow become even more downtrodden.

"If you don't want to talk about what is wrong or what happened that is ok." Jade said, trying to keep strong and calm for the other girls' sake. "Can you look at me so I know that you understand?"

It was a valiant attempt but she didn't get a response. If anything Cat pressed herself even closer to Jade, desperate for the strength and stability that the dark haired girl represented.

She sighed and tried a different tactic. "How would you like to be warm? Does that sound nice?"

Even though Cat didn't say anything, Jade felt the red-velvet head move up and down in an affirmative nod.

"I think that sounds nice too," she responded before placing her hands on the hem of the other girl's shirt. "Let's get this wet stuff off you."

Barely having lifted the soaked garment past Cat's bellybutton; it was as if she became a different person once again. Jade wasn't prepared for the violent scream or the shove that nearly sent her to the floor.

"NO! Not again!" she flailed. "Don't!"

"Cat!" Suddenly Jade's vision was filled with nothing but soft red as she was under attack by two arms that were not her own. "It's only me! Cat!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cat screamed as fear overtook her senses again. She wasn't sheltered from the storm of the century, she wasn't in a safe place, and she wasn't with her best friend. No, she was back in her bedroom sleeping under the roof and guise of safety that any loving, caring parents provided. But no, all that was for not. It was a cruel, awful fallacy because despite all the precautions her brother still snuck in. She woke up to find him first standing over her bed, then in her bed, a menacing grin unlike anything she had ever seen before her personal space was heartlessly and suddenly desecrated. The sanctuary that was her room was forever corrupted in a manner that would ensure that the unseen scars of today would last far into the future.

Having had experienced this once before and not eager for a repeat incident that would likely be at least, if not greater then the last; Jade disengaged. Cat's voice was more energetic then a live electrical wire and just as dangerous. Jade could _see_ the raw emotion, _feel_the vulnerability and although completely out of her element, the little girl living within the shelter of her soul was not. For once in a very long time, the most isolated, misunderstood, misguided, and ignored part of Jade's heart took control.

Cat might have physically spurred Jade away, but there were three things that Jade did: she didn't give up in the face of a challenge, she didn't give up on her friends, and most of all, when she didn't have her way, she never stopped working until she did. Tonight, as Mother Nature and the God of Lightning raged, and humanity cowered for shelter until the winds, rain and darkness abated: Jade's only concern was to see Cat turn into the angelic child that represented all that was amazing, and drove her continually to the brink of insanity and beyond.

That was why Jade allowed Cat the space she needed. She steeled herself against the tears and sobs. She knew that Cat, especially after everything that had happened so far this night, would wear herself out quickly. Already she was calming down, the frenetic sobs had degraded to sniffles as the tears slowed.

Carefully, slowly Jade moved closer to her friend, but unlike before, she kept her hands to herself. She took a deep breath to calm the hurricane that was building in her stomach before crouching slightly so she was eye-to-eye with the teary girl. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. No one is going to touch you." to reinforce the point she imitated a criminal by holding both hands up. "Will you please open your eyes? For me?"

A face framed by velvet red moved from side to side in negation. She couldn't face the fear. She couldn't face the memory. Most importantly, she couldn't face her friend, so she tried to be strong by hiding. If Cat didn't have her eyes clenched shut or both hands covering them, she would have seen Jade moving again. She would have seen Jade offer not only a smile that gave sympathy, but the promise of healing.

That mentality was why Jade ventured nearer to the smaller girl again and slowly covered small, cold hands, with the security and warmth of her own. "Cat, look at me." She tried to gently pull at the other girl's hands, receiving another desperate shake of wet-red tresses to the contrary. "You can't keep this up Cat," negotiated Jade, trying a different tactic. "I'm your friend right?"

The response was slow coming but after repeating the same question twice more, progress was made when Cat relented and nodded her head up and down. Patiently, diligently, Jade continued onwards. Progress was painfully slow but eventually Jade broke through the other girl's emotional barriers and was able to successfully guide Cat into the shower.

The shower had been running hot water for who-knew-how-long, which, thanks to the steam had helped to slightly warm Cat. Nevertheless, it was no substitute to being fully immersed in hot jets, clothes and all. Under most circumstances Jade would be condemning the privileged lifestyle she lived that allowed her to luxuriate in a bath that not only was very large, but had multiple shower heads that allowed a person to be completely dosed from all directions at once.

Through it all Jade kept talking to Cat. She neither anticipated nor expected her redheaded friend to reply because that wasn't the objective; no far from it. The objective was to keep her calm, to know that she _was_ needed. She _was_ loved. Someone _did_ care, and that someone _wouldn't__stop_ caring.

The fact that she tormented, teased, tortured and terrorized the smaller girl at every opportunity didn't matter. The fact that this was a situation that she had never experienced before didn't matter either, because in the bleakest periods in her life it was what _she_ wanted, what she _needed_ to have happen to her, and it didn't. That singular notion was why she didn't merely tolerate but _insist_ on taking care of the person who frequently drove her to insanity and beyond.

Jade had never ever admitted this to anyone, but Cat more than any other singular action, event or relationship was why she truly had not given in darkness, to become evil incarnate, the mistress of crime, to dwell and lavish in the suffering and depression of others. She was far from perfect, and was never going to be a Saint, but Cat, through her youthful, energetic, innocence outlook on life, plowed through all her defenses to reality. Found the little girl within Jade, hugged her tight, and made her appear just enough so that the core fragments of her soul and personality were never lost, crushed or pushed aside into a never-ending night where evil endeavors and even more diabolic deeds were the norm. _Cat_ was _her_ rock to reality; she was a significant cornerstone in her life and right now, that foundation needed not help, but _love_ and _understanding_.

Water, playful, warm, soothing water flowed down her body. So much like the security being within a mothers' arms it infused the security that the darkest of the night, and the worst of the storm that raged deep within her soul was finally, at long last abating. That was when she discovered that the imagined arms weren't simply an illusion. They weren't make-believe. No. They were that of her best, and closest friend. Cat couldn't believe it. Just to make sure she dared to open her eyes for a fraction of a second and the image that came back to her brain turned quiet sniffles into sobs.

The purity of the wide, wondrous world was gone; reality had turned into Hell incarnate, everything that made sense was completely and utterly turned on its' head. But none of that mattered. Not that she had risked life and limb traveling by foot through a dangerous storm. Not that – courtesy of her brother – she had experienced the most terrible event in her life. No. None of that mattered because, despite all the tears, all the fears, all the trials and tribulation of getting to this point now; she was in the arms of her best friend.

Those arms were not those of her mother. Those arms were not those of her father, and especially not of her hated brother. They were the embrace of a person who meant more to her then anyone else. They were a safe place, a wall from all the terrors of life. They were a place that was free of prejudice, judgment, or insecurity; it was a foundation, a rock and vault all meshed into one. And that was why Cat cried. She had cried for everything that was wrong in her world, and now she was crying because, thanks to Jade, there was a glimmer of hope to smile again in a better future.

And through it all, Jade stood as a solid steel pillar that defied all attempts to be tipped over, shaken, or bent. Cat clung to that concrete resolve. She embraced her best friend both figuratively and literally for strength, for support, for the unbridled dedication and love that the dark-haired girl represented. She knew that Jade was mean; she knew that Jade loved to make other people miserable. She also knew Jade loved to pick on her, but most importantly of all, she knew that despite everything, Jade would never ever allow _anyone __else_ hurt or tease her.

In so many ways Jade was the hot-tempered, big sister that acted tough and lashed out against everything and everyone; at her heart she was a big ball of mush. And that was especially true of how Jade treated her. And that was why she felt so secure; that was why she felt protected despite everything her brother had done earlier. That was why she allowed _Jade_ to take control, to guide her into the unknown and uncertain future, because unlike her brother, she truly had her best interests in mind.

And so Cat cried. She cried for everything that she had lost, and everything that the future was going to become. She clung helplessly to Jade as the other girl gently rocked her back and forth. Healing away the aches in her body and soothing the wounds to her soul. Through it all Jade spoke not a word and remained silent. And because of this it was impossible for the redhead to know that the falling water was masking something else. Jade, for the first time in many years was crying.

Tears fell in invisible torrents, indistinguishable from the water that streamed down both of their faces. Jade was crying because she realized that no longer was she alone. She was crying because for the first time, all the pain, all the sadness, all the anger had a purpose and for the first time her soul wasn't merely at peace, it was connecting with another person who needed her just as much as she needed them.

Minutes passed by and the world outside stormed and raged, but inside the area of the house that Jade claimed as her own, there was peace and tranquility. Neither had any clue on how long they had spent in the shower but as if on cue they decided to exit. Jade stepped out first and grabbed two large, fluffy towels. Cat followed her friend as she turned the water off. Not wanting to get water all over the floor the smaller girl stayed where she was and continued to dry herself off, focusing first on her hair then moving on to her still clothed limbs.

Jade patted herself off much faster, just enough so that she wouldn't slip on the floor and went into the next room, telling her friend she'd return in a minute. Cat nodded and watched as the other girl disappeared around a corner. The sound of a closest being opened, then drawers offered a clue as to what she was up too.

A freshly changed Jade, complete with a towel that wrapped up and around her black locks reappeared with a bundle of clothing in her arms. "Here, put these on," she said before placing them down on the counter. "You can't stay in those clothes until we dry them out."

"Thanks," blinked a surprised Cat. "But I wasn't planning on staying. I need to go back home."

An incredulous Jade narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl. Trotting through the tempest once was hazardous enough. Doing it a second time was beyond unwise. She was about to start to shout at the redhead, but seeing her friend drying her hair, with eyes that showed no signs of shedding tears, immediately caused her to stop. "If it wasn't such a disaster outside I might let you go home. But tonight, you're staying with me."

"But-"

"There is no 'but' in this conversation Cat, except for yours staying right where it is until the weather improves."

"I don't want to stay in the bathroom all night! The floor is cold and icky with water." Cat argued, being home was much more preferable than that.

This time Jade didn't try to contain her emotions and smacked a hard palm against her forehead. "Look, do me a favor. Get changed, and then come out and we'll talk. How's that sound?"

"So I might get to go home then?" inquired Cat, oblivious to the irritation that was bubbling just beneath the cool skin of Jade.

"We'll talk. Change clothes, and then we'll see." Jade said as she turned away closing the bathroom door. They would talk, that much was a guarantee, but it would be about anything and everything _besides_ Cat's lunacy of an idea to go on another midnight stroll.

In the meantime Jade made herself comfortable on the bed, scooting over to the far side to leave plenty of room for the redhead. Mother nature seemed to second the idea for Cat to stay because in a blinding flash the tree across the street exploded in a shower of splinters. Immediately the windows and walls vibrated as the deafening thunder and deep bass rumbled through the house, making its' presence impossible to ignore.

Jade didn't mind at all, and despite the potential danger, looked out the window, intrigued at the split, hulking remains of what a moment ago used to be a tall, and mighty oak. However, as much as she wanted to study the destruction, Cat didn't allow her the opportunity. Instead she came flying out of the other room and with a squeak dived on to the bed. Only stopping for a moment to turn herself around, stick her feet beneath the covers and press herself up against the warmth and comfort of her friend.

"You feeling better?" Jade asked while being mildly amused as the smaller girl continued to rearrange herself. Cat wiggled and squirmed and even rearranged one of Jade's arms so that she was happily cuddled up next to friend, and was cocooned in a warm, bundle of blankets.

"Thank you for everything," yawned Cat as she closed her eyes.

The dark haired girl understood that Cat was tired but she wasn't going to give up on the issue at hand. The one thing that had plagued her since the other girl first showed up at her doorstep.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jade pressed again, this time angling her head so that they were eye-to-eye.

"I think so. Now I am." This surprised Cat. Rarely was Jade so persistent in getting answers, not unless they directly were to her benefit. Since this was her problem - and hers alone - she couldn't understand why Jade, even if she was her best friend, wanted to get involved. "I feel better?"

Jade's eyebrow arched at her friend. "Asking me whether you are feeling better or not isn't exactly reassuring me that you're alright."

"But I am ok." Cat yawned again, and cuddled closer, resting her cheek on Jade's shoulder. She sighed in contentment feeling an arm that wasn't her own wrap around her shoulders. "You made everything ok, and made all the bad things go away. Just like you always do."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could help but it doesn't change the fact that you walked here through the worst storm I can ever remember." The other girl was thankful that Cat couldn't see her sad smile. She had an idea of what transpired, but now wasn't the time to share and tell. Those details weren't important. Cat, however was and she needed to make sure that her friend was all right. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Thanks Jade-y." the exhausted girl said, not even really paying attention. "Thank you for saving me from the spiders."

"Spiders?" parroted a confused Jade. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, spiders. The insect kind." Cat said as if her explanation made all the sense in the world. "My brother thought it would be funny to dump his spider collection over me when I was sleeping."

"_OH_. _MY_. _GOD_." To say that Jade was stunned was like stating that the sun was hot. There simply were not enough words in existence to explain adequately what was going through her head. "Let me get this straight. You risked _death_ by _lightning_ to run over here just because of some teeny, tiny spiders?"

"They weren't teeny-tiny! They were big and hairy, and creepy." Each time Jade mentioned the word 'spider' Cat trembled and let out a scared squeak. "Mom tried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. Then all Mom and Dad did was take him to the doctors again. They didn't help me at all even though I was freaking out," said Cat, her voice still quivering, before turning into a horrified whisper. The intent behind the words spoke infinitely louder then if it had been shouted at the top of her lungs. "I could feel them everywhere. In my hair, on my arms, on my legs, crawling under my shirt, down my pants. Everywhere!"

"I can't believe you Cat…" Jade wanted to so badly scream, rant and rave, to lecture the redhead until she was out of breathe. Nevertheless, seeing her so peaceful, and happy made her hold off, for now at least. "You're insane. You know that right?"

"I really don't like them!" the smaller girl said as exhaustion pulled her to the fringe of unconsciousness. She was much more interested in acknowledging the need to sleep. Having already turned her dark haired friend into a pillow. She was well on her way to a peaceful dreamland. "Thank you for making me safe again. Night, night Jade."

"Spiders," mumbled an incredulous Jade. "You did all that… for some stupid bug."

"Love you." And with those final two words Cat was sound asleep.

"Sweet dreams Cat," sighed a still very amazed Jade. She shook her head a few times, still stunned, before returning to her vow of watching over her slumbering friend, now and forever. "It's a good thing I love you too."

* * *

**This story is a ONESHOT! This was a story that came from an idea that my muse wouldn't let go off until it was written. I don't have any plans to continue, or expand this story further. I apologize to those who might have hoped I'd expand and go further. **

**Please Rate & Review!  
**


End file.
